POSSEDE
by Whiltierna
Summary: TRADUCTION de Koanju: One Shot Slash Dark!Harry HD


**TRADUCTION**

**Auteur:** KOANJU

**Traductrice:** Whil

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieus cités ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bross ; l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus mais est le travail de **Koanju**

**Warning** : ONE SHOT **SLASH**, H /D non-con mais pas explicit.

**Rating:** PG-13 aka T (pour l'action suggérée et la violence des propos, rien de graphique.)

**Résumé** :Dark!Harry...

POSSEDE

(Titre original : BRANDED : marqué, stigmatisé)

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'Hermione lui fasse un schéma. Il n'avait pas besoin que Ron lui fasse des remontrances.

Il _savait_ que c'était mal.

Il _savait_ qu'il devait arrêter de regarder. Arrêter de suivre. Arrêter de vouloir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il essayait de se dire que c'était juste un autre moyen de battre l'autre garçon, une autre façon d'affirmer, d'imposer sa dominance.

Et là il voyait Pansy Parkinson le _toucher_, et il savait alors que c'était bien plus que ça.

Harry Potter voulait _posséder_ Draco Malfoy.

C'était ce genre de pensée qui inquiétaient le plus Harry.

Harry voulait Malfoy comme une possession, un _jouet_ à utiliser et briser et puis jeter dans une deuxième chambre pour qu'il prenne la poussière. Ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'y intéresse. A ce moment il le ressortirait et le surveillerai férocement, seulement pour le jeter encore une fois dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui le rendait différent de Dudley ?

Harry voulait Malfoy afin de lui donner des ordres, pour faire de lui ce que bon lui semble, pour être son esclave. Pour qu'il le suce et le fasse jouir pendant qu'Harry regarde. Pour lui faire porter la marque d'Harry, un é_c_lair, mais que seul Harry soit habiliter à voir. Pour le baiser, et puis partir dans une chambre séparée. Pour lui ordonner de tuer à son commandement et défier son père. Le forcer à vouloir et avoir besoin seulement de Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si différent de Voldemort ?

Harry détestait penser à ça.

_Mais ces pensées ne voulaient pas s'arrêter._

En définitive il se décida à agir.

C'était la faute de Malfoy si il voulait l'autre garçon. Donc c'est à Malfoy qu'il transmettrait ses 'doléances'.

Harry aborda le blond après le cours de Potion. Ca lui semblait l'heure la plus propice puisqu'ils avaient du temps libre pour le déjeuner. Ron et Hermione, maintenant qu'ils sortaient avec d'autres personnes, occupaient ordinairement ce temps libre en rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception.

"Malfoy" dit Harry calmement, attrapant le bras du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce. Il ignora l'impulsion qui le poussait à raffermir son emprise et jeter Malfoy au sol ; d'arracher son pantalon et de le baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience avec le seul objectif d'y trouver son propre plaisir pour pousser Harry plus loin ; de déchirer sa chemise et écrire 'A MOI' sur son torse afin qu'à chaque fois que Malfoy regarde dans le miroir il sache à qui il appartienne. "Un mot s'il te plait "

Malfoy lui lançât un regard furieux. " Potter " dit-il de sa voix traînante, levant le bras en l'air pour retirer la main d'Harry. Harry raffermit sa prise.

"Ca en vaudra la peine Malfoy"

Malfoy se moqua: "Oh, que c'est intriguant. Le petit Griffondord veut jouer à ce que je vois."

Parkinson se rapprochât et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. "Draco ?"

La colère d'Harry s'enflamma à la vue du comportement trop familier, et il se retrouva avec sa main allant à la rencontre de sa baguette avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il avait fait. "Potter, lâche moi _immédiatement_", dit doucement Malfoy. Il y avait une bonne dose de menace dans ces paroles, mais Harry y détectât une légère note de douleur aussi.

Après sept ans, Harry connaissait Malfoy de A à Z.

« Je veux juste que tu m'accordes cinq minutes de ton temps, Malfoy. S'il te plaît » répéta Harry. Il ne retira pas sa main, pas plus qu'il ne desserra sa prise.

" C'est d'accord "persifla Malfoy. "Vas-y Pansy, je te retrouve pour le déjeuner."

Parkinson jeta un regard assassin à Harry. Il le lui retournât froidement, caressant sa baguette de sa main gauche. Elle pâlit quelque peu, se remémorant sans doute ce qu'Harry avait fait à Voldemort avec cette même baguette, et inclina légèrement la tête. " J'enverrais Crabbe et Goyle te rejoindre dans un moment ", dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Harry sourit d'un air affecté. Tandis que son intonation était sans relief, le fait qu'elle mit en question la menace montrait à quel point elle était inquiète. _Ne t'inquiète pas, _lui dit Harry silencieusement (1). _Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, du moment qu'il réalise qu'il est à moi._ Parkinson partit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?" demanda Malfoy semblant impatient.

"Je veux que sa s'arrête."

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et il parut surprit. "Qu'est qui doit s'arrêter?"

"Ca. Nous. Ce besoin."

"Ce besoin?"

" Je veux te posséder Malfoy. C'est ta faute. Alors je veux que tu l'arrête."

Malfoy en resta muet, la bouche ouverte. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'Harry mais sa poigne de fer l'empêchait de s'échapper."QUOI ? "

Harry se pencha vers lui, si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser."Tu vas l'arrêter ou sinon…"

"Sinon quoi ?" La voix de Malfoy était montée de plusieurs octaves, poussant un petit cri aigu manquant de dignité.

"Ou sinon je te baise jusqu'à ce que t'en faire saigner Malfoy. Tu as vu Voldemort. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un Maître. Je serais le tien si tu ne l'enlèves pas." Il sourit. "Sauf si, bien sûre, c'est ce que tu veux. Tu veux être dominé. Le Lord Noir est mort, donc tu ne peux pas embrasser sa putain de robe (2). Tu prendra le second meilleur choix : Harry Potter."

Il se saisit des épaules de Malfoy, sécurisa son emprise, et secoua le blond pour accentuer ses paroles suivantes.

"Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Ca. Je. Ne .Veux. Pas. De. Toi. Je. Ne. Posséderais. Pas. Un. Ramassis. D'ordures. Comme. Toi."

Avec ces paroles Harry balança Malfoy. Le Serpentard cria quand il buta contre le bureau de Snape au même endroit où Harry l'avait tenu. Il glissa à terre le long du bureau et se replia dansune positionfœtal. Harry ricana devant cet acte innocent et se détourna.

"Enlèves le Malfoy." Harry s'avança vers la porte de la salle de classe. « Enlèves le. » Harry tourna le dos au blondet quitta la salle.

« Je te posséderais »

**FIN**

NdT a propos de la traduction:

(1) Dans le vrai sens du terme, ce sont des paroles muettes. Il m'a parut utile de le préciser parce que ma beta m'a dit que ce n'était pas assez clair…

(2) Ce que j'ai traduit par robe, c'est 'helm', je n'ai pas vraiment su comment traduire ce terme, il veut dire bas, frange d'un tissu, donc le bas de la robe de Voldemort, comme on s'imagine que font les Deatheaters, genre lèche-botte, ils baisent (au sens de donner un baiser) sa robe comme on le fait d'une main dans l'aristocratie : baisemain. Mais c'est aussi un terme nautique pour 'barre', or on emploi en français la hampe aussi bien en terme nautique que pour désigner un appendice exclusivement masculin. Est-ce un sous-entendu vaseux de Harry ? Vu son comportement dans cet fic sa ne m'étonnerait pas… A vous de voir et si vous avez le temps faites moi part de votre avis.

Qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Bonne histoire ? Bonne traduction ?

En tout cas même si vous ne faîtes que lire sans laisser de review MERCI !

/ Whil


End file.
